Unexpected Trials
by baker's huntress
Summary: Skye didn't expect that being part of a secret agency meant being celibate. She asks the two resident scientists how they cope with it, and finds out more than she expected to. FitzSimmons.


**Unexpected Trials**

Summary: Skye didn't expect that being part of a secret agency meant being celibate. She asks the two resident scientists how they cope with it, and finds out more than she expected to. FitzSimmons.

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable from _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._ does not belong to me. They belong to ABC and to Marvel, which ultimately just means they are properties of Disney.

A/N: I love FitzSimmons, and wanted to contribute to the FitzSimmons pairing archive. I admit that they're probably the main reason I'm still following the show. Anyways, rating might be off, but I wanted to be safe and went for the higher rating. The story follows canon up until _The Hub_. So no MayWard, and Coulson is still safe and sound on the BUS.

* * *

Never in my wildest thoughts and daydreams have I ever imagined myself to be living the life I am currently living. Where I'm a consultant, off all things, for S.H.I.E.L.D., a suit-and-tie organization that I had despised several weeks ago. Where I'm part of a specialized group of people that is the world's first response team for the unknown and extraterrestrial. Where I work with genius scientists and the country's top spies and combat specialists and with the newest, most-advanced gadgets and non-lethal weaponry. Ever since I was dragged onto the BUS, my life had been a thousand times more exciting and unpredictable.

As a bonus, I've grown to really like the people I work with. Not that I had a choice. We're all kind of stuck together in a plane most days of the week so we were forced to get to know one another. The down side is that my social interactions had become very, very limited. And since the fiasco with Miles, the people on the plane are now my only friends in the world. And I'm fine with that, really, especially since they are fast becoming my new family.

But I never expected that being part of a secret agency and training to become one of its agents meant I would become _celibate_.

I mean, I'm not a sex addict or anything. But women have sex drives too. And it's been weeks since I've been with Miles. And now that we're sort of officially broken up, I don't even have him to look forward to. And S.H.I.E.L.D. probably has some anti-fraternization policy that prevents agents from having any relations.

But then again, I'm not an agent yet. So the rules don't technically apply to me.

Unfortunately, I'm stuck in the air at 37,000 feet in a high-tech, armored plane. My only choices are the T-1000, the exuberant engineer, and the fatherly team leader. Now, even if AC _is_ an attractive man, I never went for older men. Plus, he is just so nice and father-like to me that any romantic notions involving me and him make me gag. Fitz is cute, I'll admit. But even _thinking_ about him _that_ way makes me feel incredibly guilty since Simmons and I have become great friends. Even though they both deny it again and again whenever asked if they were dating, there's just this air of _something_ that tells everyone he is hers and she is his. And Ward…I admit, I really, _really_ liked what I saw with those x-ray or whatever glasses Fitz made. But he's such a stickler for rules. No way he'd go against the anti-fraternization policy. And I bet he'd had special training on how _not_ to get seduce by attractive women (those were his words, not mine, and he was under the influence of a truth serum when he said them).

So really, I'm just…stuck dealing with these stupid hormones. And that thought makes me sigh dejectedly.

"What's wrong, Skye," Simmons' voice breaks my train of thought. I look above my laptop screen to where she stands by her microscope at the other side of the lab. Fitz stops his typing to stare at me from beside his partner.

"You all right, there?" he asks, also in concern.

I blush at the scrutiny of the two scientists. No way in Asgard am I telling them what I was thinking of.

"It's nothing," I say, trying to sound casual. "I'm just sweeping the usual sites on the web. And there's nothing worth mentioning to AC."

"Well, that's great, then," Fitz says. "That means no getting shot at, potentially dangerous 0-8-4's, or alien viruses," he says the last one with a look towards his partner. Simmons gives him a small, apologetic smile that gives me another reason to never consider sleeping with Fitz.

"Seriously, Skye," Simmons says as she makes her way towards the bench I was working at, Fitz following close behind her. "What's wrong? I mean, we're your friends. If anything's bothering you—

"It's really nothing, Jem," I reply, but she gives me a pointed look that stops me from continuing my denial. "Ok, maybe it's something." Both she and Fitz each took a seat in front of me to give me their undivided attention. And this makes my heart swell. Being at the orphanage and then put into foster care, I never got anyone's undivided attention. Not even with Miles, who always had one eye on his computer or phone screen in case something interesting suddenly pops up. And now, here are two people (and three more upstairs) who'd just met me a relatively short time ago, and already they truly care for me.

"It's just…kinda embarrassing. And personal," I add, trying and failing to keep my face from flushing.

"Oh! 'Personal.' Right," Fitz says as he, too, starts blushing. "Well, if you rather I go and leave you two to do some girl talk or whatever..." He's not looking at either me or Simmons, and he pushes his chair back clumsily in his haste to stand up and get away from us.

"Well, you don't have to do that," I speak before thinking. "I mean, Jemma's right. We _are_ friends. I should be able to talk to you, _both_ of you about anything." He stops and stares for a second before sitting back down. I go quiet once he's seated, rather stiffly this time, beside Simmons. I contemplate what to say before blurting out, "It's just…_How do you deal with it_?"

"I'm sorry," Simmons says in confusion. "Deal with what?" Well, I started, may as well finish.

"We're in this plane all the time. We have almost no interactions with the outside world except, of course, when we have missions. But those are job related. So we don't meet people and socialize or whatever. And we're about the same age, right? So, I just want to know, how do you guys deal with the whole, you know, not getting laid thing?"

Once I finish my question, both scientists look at me in surprise and start to blush furiously. Fitz looks as if he was about to say something, but only ends up looking comical as his mouth opens and closes with no words coming out. While Simmons just bites her lower lip. Then, in perfect sync, they turn to each other and then immediately turn their heads in opposite directions. And now they're just refusing to look at each oth—

_Wait_. Hang on a second.

"Oh my god! You guys are sleeping together!" I yell as I stand up, a finger pointing from one to another. Fitz and Simmons stand up quickly as well, shushing me in haste, while looking around us making sure no one had quietly walked in during our conversation.

Now it was my turn to look at them in surprise, a hand over my opened mouth.

"Would you keep it down!" Fitz whispers forcefully. "Do you want to rest of 'em to hear you?" Then he turns and makes his way towards his computer station and starts typing away.

"And, no, by the way, we are _not_ sleeping together" Jemma says as she walks quickly towards him and watches what he's doing over his hunched shoulders. And I may have believed her. If she and Fitz didn't share a suspicious looking stare. And if their ears and necks aren't so flushed. And, as I find out after a few keystrokes on my computer, he isn't deleting security footage of the last few minutes and replacing them with a loop of an earlier footage with the three of us just working.

They are _so_ sleeping together.

But how to get them to admit it? Then an idea pops into my head. It wouldn't work under normal circumstances and they were thinking clearly, but their body language tells me their heads were anything but clear. Plus, I didn't hear Fitz denying anything. I'd bet he'd cave first.

"So you are _not_ sleeping together?" I ask casually.

"That's what I said," Simmons answers not even glancing at my direction but at Fitz, who was finishing up the alternation of the security footage of the lab. From what I see on my computer screen, the security cameras now show the three of us in our respective work stations working. Looks like he's put the footage on loop.

"So," I continue in the same casual tone, "Are feelings involved, or do you have a 'no strings attached' deal?"

I was right. Fitz did cave first. Though I did not expect him to turn to me in anger.

"Of _course_ there are feelings involved!" he practically yells.

"Oh, Fitz! You just admitted it!" Simmons scolds him. He looks at her in embarrassment for just a second, but his irritation returns.

"Well…well, I'm not going to have her think you're some kind of harlot, sleeping around just because you felt an itch that needed scratching," he tells her heatedly.

"Whoa, calm down, Fitz," I say, trying to pacify him. "I'd never think of Jemma like that, even if you guys _were_ best friends with benefits."

"Then why ask?" That sounded less angry. Good. I did not mean to upset anyone.

"To get you to admit it, of course," I answer cheekily. "I knew you'd cave. Didn't expect the anger, though."

"All right, _fine_," Simmons says in exasperation. "I admit that we are. But you have to keep this quiet, Skye. They'll split us up if they find out," she finishes pleadingly, her eyes begging me to comply. It isn't like I was going to blab on them in the first place. But with a look like the one she's sending me, I'd hit my head on the nearest hard surface to knock myself out before giving up their secret to anyone.

"Of course I won't say anything," I assure her, looking directly in her eyes so she knows I'm being truthful. She considers me for a second before smiling.

"Thank you."

With that, Fitz completely calms down, and he returns to his seat in front of my work station. Simmons and I follow suit and sit down as well.

"Sorry for snapping at you," he says sincerely. "I just don't like it when people think badly of Jemma." And with the adoring look he gives her after that statement and the bashful smile she gives him back, I could tell there are a _lot_ of feelings involved.

"Wow, you guys are so freaken sweet, I think my blood sugar levels just went up," I say teasingly, dragging their attention back to me. And I kind of feel guilty for ruining their moment. "So I guess you two don't have to worry about the not getting laid situation. _Lucky_," I finish under my breath. Then a flurry of thoughts enters my head.

"But how long has this been going on? How did you guys keep this secret from S.H.I.E.L.D.? Where would you even do it? It's not like our bunks are soundproof. I should know. Fitz and I share a wall, and he freaken _snores_. And what the _hell_, Fitz? You were _flirting_ with me when I first joined the team."

The two just laugh, and I watch as they each brought an opposing hand on top of the counter and link their fingers. I raise an eyebrow.

"Aren't you worried someone might suddenly show up and see?" Fitz shakes his head with a smile.

"I rigged it so an alarm will beep when someone starts coming down the stairs. And, as you most likely already saw, the security footage from earlier is currently on loop."

"I'm so excited about finally having told someone!" Simmons says enthusiastically. "You have no idea how guilty we've been feeling about keeping this secret from all of you. We consider you our friends, not just our coworkers. But we just couldn't take the risk and get split apart."

"I doubt AC, May, or Ward would rat you guys out. They'd keep your secret."

"We're sure they would, too," Fitz responds.

"But we didn't want to put then in a situation where they'd be lying for us to their superiors. We didn't want to get _them_ in trouble." I see their point. I wouldn't want any of my friends getting in trouble for my sake either. But, wait a minute—

"But it's okay to tell _me_?"

"Well, technically, you aren't an agent?" Thanks for the reminder, Fitz. "Also, Jem and I could claim that we pulled rank and ordered you not to say anything."

"You'll be cleared of any wrong-doing, and all the blame will be on us." Now that's really sweet. I smile up at them.

"I don't mind getting in trouble for my friends, you know?"

"Oh, I _know_," Simmons answers with a smile, probably remembering our 'bad-girl shenanigans' in the HUB, just as I am.

"So how long have you two been together? Romantically, I mean." They look at each other.

"Was it our first or second?" Fitz asks his partner.

"You were finishing up your first. I was in the middle of my second."

"Ah, that's right."

"Uhh, 'first' or 'second' what?"

"Doctorate," they answer at the same time.

"Oh my god, you've been together since MIT?!"

"Yes," Fitz explains with a chuckle. "We were, what, eighteen?" he asks Simmons.

"I was eighteen, you had just turned nineteen."

"I can't believe you were together since before S.H.I.E.L.D. Do they know about you two then?"

"No," Fitz says with a shake of his head. "Apparently, both Jem and I have a reputation."

"Before Fitz and I started getting involved romantically, we've always shared a flat at the student housing. Ever since Cambridge. When we got to MIT, we wanted to continue living together, especially since we were in a whole new country and all. But the school officials were hesitant since we were opposite genders. Living off-campus won't be covered by our scholarships, you see. But thankfully, they finally agreed after we convinced them our relationship was purely platonic and professional."

"So how did platonic turned to not-so-platonic?"

"Well…I walked in on Fitz pleasuring himself," she admits with a blush, and I just gawk at her not quite believe what I've just heard. No way did Jemma Simmons just say that, right? But apparently, she did.

"Oi! Did you have to tell her that part, woman?" he asks indignantly. Simmons just laughs. "You weren't even supposed to have been home at that time. Had I'd known your class was cancelled, I would have locked my door."

"But if you had, we wouldn't be where we are, would we? And plus, I _really_ liked what I saw." So I guess Simmons _does_ know how to flirt. Given the right guy, that is.

"So, what? You jumped him then and there?"

"No!" "Yes." Simmons and Fitz answer simultaneously. She glares at him.

"No, I did not 'jump him,' as you put it." She clears her throat. "But I was curious. And intrigued. So after getting over the embarrassment and talking about it, we, um, both agreed to do an experiment."

"Best. Experiment. Ever," Fitz says, emphasizing each word. Jemma playfully smacks his shoulder with the hand not holding his. "Of course," he continues, "Now that the relationship wasn't platonic anymore, we were terrified we would be split up. And if we didn't want to be split up before, we definitely didn't want to be separated at that point."

"So we began dating…other people."

"What?!" If this was their love story, this was the worse love story ever.

"Well, there were eyes and ears everywhere. We had to convince admin and everyone else we weren't together, even though we were," Fitz defended.

"And it wasn't like we did anything with those other people. Furthest it went was a kiss on the cheek." Then her eyes narrows. "Except for that horrid woman, Elise Bradley. She turned her head at the last second and caught Fitz lips with hers," she finishes with a growl.

"That still bothers you?" Fitz asks in concern. And guilt fills his eyes, causing Simmons expression to soften.

"I know you didn't mean to kiss her, Fitz. And I know you pushed her away."

"I'm still sorry," he says softly.

"You were watching him?" Again, I broke their moment, but I really want to hear the rest of the story.

"Of course she wasn't. I told her about it as soon as I got home."

"Anyways, after a several dates each, and neither of us sleeping with any of them, people started thinking I was some sort of prude. And they started thinking Fitz was gay."

I know I shouldn't laugh, but I can't help it. And a snort escapes my lips.

"Sorry," I say. But another snort escapes. If people could see how the two in front of me look at each other, they'd find the idea of Fitz being anything but straight humorous as well.

"It's ok. Laugh it up. Jemma already did. And by the way, I would like to take this opportunity to mention how unfair the double standard of society is—

"Oh, not again—

"Why is it that she doesn't sleep with every man that hits on her, and that makes her prudish—

"Come on, Fitz, Skye doesn't need to hear this—

"But when I decide not to sleep with every girl who happen to cross my path, I'm most obviously homosexual."

"At least they don't call you Sister Jemma behind your back."

"No, but I had Gerald Sheppard making passes at me for a whole month. The only reason he stopped was because you told him that I already had a boyfriend."

I let a full laugh out with that one.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?"

"Not the point, Jemma. But nevertheless, I guess our false reputations worked in our favor. When S.H.I.E.L.D. was poking around trying to get intel on us, they heard about me being gay. The don't-ask-don't-tell policy was still in effect back then. They didn't ask, and I didn't bother to correct anything. So in the end, they okayed a partnership between the two of us. We entered Academy together, trained together, worked in Sci Ops together, joined this team together. And we've never been apart. Well, except for current events that have occurred that I really do not want to bring up again." Simmons gives him a rueful smile before looking towards me.

"So, please, Skye," Jemma pleads again, "Not a word to anyone else. They'll split us up for sure."

"Your secret is safe with me. I wouldn't do anything that would split you guys up. You know that."

"As for the where?" Fitz begins, "You probably don't want to know." He chuckles as I roll my chair back and away from the counter. I look around for some hand sanitizer or disinfecting wipes. Heck, I'll use _acid_ if that's all there is. "Relax, you're fine where you were." I do not believe him, but I don't say so. "We…_experiment_ mostly in our bunks. I'm an engineer, remember?"

"He basically installed multiple micro speakers that detect our noise frequency and relay an opposing wavelength that would cancel out any sound we would make, similar to noise-canceling headphones—

"But to the parameters of the whole room. I installed them in both mine and Jemma's bunks."

"And as for your problem…well," she gives Fitz a questioning look and he nods not a second later. "Well, policy forbids us from having any...personal devices that would help us in that kind of situation. If you purchased one, S.H.I.E.L.D would confiscate it before it gets to you."

"But I could make you one if you want. It'll be completely silent. And I can make it look discreet, too. No one who doesn't know what it is already would ever guess what it is. I've made Jemma one already. Would you want one—

"Yes!" I answer a bit to excitedly. Then I force myself to calm down. "I mean, yes. That would be great. Thank you." It suddenly got really hard to look at each of them.

"It's really great to finally tell a friend about all this," Jemma restates her earlier sentiment with a huge smile. The change in subject allows me to face them again.

"It's really great to finally have friends to tell you secrets as big as this," I say smiling back at them.

_Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep.  
_  
"Shite, the alarm!" Fitz exclaims suddenly, as he reaches for his computer to stop the annoying beeps. "Quick, get to your stations. Someone's coming downstairs."

Within four seconds, I was back at my laptop, Simmons was looking through her microscope, and Fitz was at his work station, where he cut the video loop on the security feed and allowed the live recording to continue.

**End**


End file.
